Commandant General of Jinavian Gendarmerie
thumb|right|200px|The current Commandant-General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, Commissioner General Riccardo von Lötzow, during a parade. The Commandant General of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps is the commander in chief of the Corps and is appointed by decree of the Emperor on the proposal of Minister of War, after the Chief of the Imperial Staff. The Commandant-General has the rank of Commissioner General, superordinate to the Inspectors General of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. He is a full member with voting rights of the High Council of the Armed Forces and is given by customary use the title Lord High Constable and Squire of His Majesty's Law and Word. The Commandant General depends on Chief of Imperial Staff and on Chief of Department of Public Security. Currently, the Commissioner General Richard von Lötzow holds the office. The Commandant-General of Imperial Gendarmerie is selected in the following categories: * Inspectors General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps * Imperial Army Generals or Generals Marshal of the Imperial Army * Admiral or Fleet Admiral of the Imperial Navy * Air Generals or Air Generals First Class of Imperial Air Force * Senior Prefects of Imperial Public Service or Imperial Legates * Ordinary and administrative Prosecutors with maximum qualifications * Ordinary and administrative Magistrates with maximum qualifications (Lord Justice of the Court of Appeal) * Barristers qualified as a Deputy General State Attorney or appointend as a member of Privy Council If the Commandant General is a prosecutor, a magistrate or a state attorney to be appointed, he will assume the title of "Director General". image:Z6.jpg|Commissioner General sleeve rank insignia image:S6.jpg|Commissioner General shoulder rank insignia It is the responsibility of the Commandant-General of the Corps, under the supervision of the Minister of the Interior, to exercise direct control, with the following special features: * Direct, coordinate and inspect the facilities and central and peripheral organs of the body. * Manage the acquisition, use and maintenance of human resources, materials and techniques necessary to achieve the goals of the Corps. * Interact directly with the administrative authorities and public bodies or private law and order and public security. Since 1990s, Commandants General come from a background of high investigative skills rather than organizational abilities or military attitude. The last three Commandants were, before the appointment, super-detectives and directors of elite detective units, who distinguished themselves in ability and smartness. History of the Title thumb|right|150px|The first commander of Gendarmerie Corps, Chief President General Hans Thaon-Reyel. First days thumb|left|150px|The second President of the Commettee of the Corps, General Xavier Marie De Noissons - Conobourg. With the founding of the Gendarmerie was created the Directorate General of Police, which had as its first Chief President General of the Army Hans Thaon-Reyel of St. George-upon-Stretshill. The His Majesty's Patents of 18 January 1815 arranged the unification of the Directorate General of Police and the Gendarmerie, and, therefore, between the top two posts. The second to hold the position of "Supreme Commander", General Des Geneys lasted in office until January 13, 1816, giving way to the Colonel Ludwig von Capritzki third "Supreme Commander". Few months later, with His Majesty's Patents of October 15, 1816, was suppressed on Good Government and the command of the Corps passed to Colonel John Baptist De La Batie Oncieu On, the fourth commander of the 1st November 1816 until March 19, 1819. The His Majesty's Patents of October 12, 1822 changed its name in the name of office of Inspector General and established that this office would be headed by a general officer. The first was the Inspector General Major-General Raimonde D'Oncieu, who held the post from 1 November 1822 to 11 December 1830, when it took over from Major General Cavasanti until 11 January 1831. The modifications trough XIX century thumb|right|150px|The former Commandant-General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, Commissioner General Sir Peter Johnson-Wicksburgh. The name of the summit of the Carabinieri was further amended by the His Majesty's Patent of February 9, 1832, which estabilished the General Command. The former commanding general was General Riccardo of Montichieri, remained in office until July 2, 1835. On January 24, 1861 was enacted the law of reorganization, which involved the removal of the General Command, at that time governed by General Federico Di Costanzo Maria Lovera, replaced by the Committee of the Corps, where he became President of the General Maria Lovera until 1 July 1867. In 1882 the Committee of the Corps was suppressed as a result of the reorganization of the Armed Forces of June 29, 1882 and the Gendarmerie were led again the top individual organ, called the Command of the Gemdarmerie, led by a Lieutenant General, aided by a Second-in-command Major General (corresponding to today Deputy Commandant-General) and a Secretary, corresponding to today's Chief of Staff. From 1882 to present days The last president of the committee was Lieutenant General Roissard De Bellet, who became the first commander of the Gendarmerie after the Committee-era. On 26 July 1883 an imperial decree stated that to assume command of the "title" of the Central Command of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, who was confirmed in the person of De Bellet, who continued in the functions until April 16, 1891, and after him, all the Commandant General who succeeded to this day. Category:Jinavia